


my love is here for you

by emilia_kaisa



Series: way down we go [6]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Married Sex, Not Beta Read, Romantic Fluff, someone save me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 05:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: They had talked about spending the evening together, since the kids were spending the weekend with Laura and her husband in their little cottage about fifty kilometres from Madrid. Yuzuru was happy that the kids wouldn't have to spend another hot weekend in the city, but he was also pretty excited to have some time alone with Javi. They really didn't have that much time for themselves lately, with the kids growing up and Javi taking some courses to up his teaching qualifications. Still, it was usually Javi who was doing most of the cooking, and Yuzuru really wanted to do something nice for him.





	my love is here for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ForeverDoesntExist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverDoesntExist/gifts).

> A lil gift for my dear friend, thank you for being the best <3  
I wanted to write fluffy and smutty and romantic, and I thought that I like setting of this universe, so here we go!  
(Pls excuse if smut is a bit roughly- written, I was trying my best hah)  
I hope you enjoy!

Yuzuru put the plates down and took a step back, looking at the table and nodding with approval. It looked pretty, just like he had planned, with white cloth Laura had given them on first wedding anniversary, and that pretty blue tableware Javi liked so much. Yuzuru tilted his head, wondering, and then reached to one of the cabinets and took out a red candle he had bought last Christmas but never used. Now, fully satisfied with his work, he glanced at his phone and yelped quietly when he realized that he didn't have as much time as he was hoping. Still, he could make it before Javi's return from work. But with good planning everything should go swiftly, and he was great at planning.

So he set the radio on, smiling when he heard a familiar melody flowing from the speakers, and washed his hands quickly before getting back to work. The recipe was pretty easy, and Yuzuru wasn't a bad cook, so he had all the best feelings. He smiled to himself as he was chopping some garlic, imagining Javi's reaction. They had talked about spending the evening together, since the kids were spending the weekend with Laura and her husband in their little cottage about fifty kilometres from Madrid. Yuzuru was happy that the kids wouldn't have to spend another hot weekend in the city, but he was also pretty excited to have some time alone with Javi. They really didn't have that much time for themselves lately, with the kids growing up and Javi taking some courses to up his teaching qualifications. Still, it was usually Javi who was doing most of the cooking, and Yuzuru really wanted to do something nice for him.

Humming to the familiar music, he threw garlic to the pan with butter, moved it around with a spatula for a bit and then added shrimps. He quickly chopped some parsley and threw it in alongside with salt, pepper and some red chilli flakes. It smelled great and Yuzuru knew it would taste good, so he quickly moved to prepare some quick salad. It was done in a span of minutes, and he was just tasting if the pasta had right texture when he heard a scratching of a key by the front door and he yelped, rushing to the nearest chair where his shirt was hanging, since he hadn't wanted to stain it.

"Hi!" Javi exclaimed from the corridor, fumbling soundly with his shoes "Something smells good!"

"Come here and check yourself!" Yuzuru yelled back, leaving the last button open, it was hot enough and he was hoping that at some point he would have to take it off anyway.

Javi walked into the kitchen a few seconds later and he stopped by the door, looking around.

"Wow." he said, eyes focused on the beautifully prepared table "Is there a special occasion?"

"No. Or maybe yes." Yuzuru said and Javi looked at him, smiling as he made his way closer.

"Yes?" he teased, putting his hands on Yuzuru's waist and pulling him closer "It's not some anniversary I forgot about, right?"

"It was a very risky question to ask." Yuzuru chuckled, carding through Javi's hair and then sliding his hand to his nape "Nah, it's just... I love you, you know? You're special, so the every occasion is special."

"Look at you." Javi murmured, smiling softly as he leaned to brush his lips against Yuzuru's "So sappy, after all those years of marriage."

"Shut up." Yuzuru mumbled, stepping even closer and muffling Javi's laughter with his mouth.

They kept on kissing unhurriedly, and Yuzuru almost forgot that there was food waiting for them, until Javi moved his hand to squeeze his ass, and Yuzuru gasped, pulling away.

"Really?" he asked with raised eyebrow and Javi smiled at him, not apologetic at all.

"Come on, you know that first, kids are not here, and second, you in the kitchen is such a turn on-"

"Why the heck did I marry you." Yuzuru chuckled, shaking his head "Now sit before it gets cold."

Javi pouted a bit but then dutifully sat down, sighing a little, clearly happy that now he would be able to rest after a tiring day.

"Laura called." he said as Yuzuru was putting food on their plates "Said that munchkins are doing great, and apparently Darya eats cucumbers when she can pick them up from the garden herself."

"A miracle!" Yuzuru exclaimed dramatically "If she also teaches Daniel not to wake up at 5am everyday I will kiss her feet."

Javi snorted at that, touching Yuzuru's leg with his feet, and then looked down at his plate.

"It's looks delicious." he said with a smile and then glanced at the wine glass standing close "We're so fancy today, huh?"

"Only the best for you."

"Well then cheers."

They clinked their glasses, exchanging smiles from above the table before they started eating. They talked about how the day had passed, something they always tried to do, but not always could do it in such nice surroundings, usually caught somewhere in between bedroom and bathroom, or while helping Darya with her homework. And Yuzuru loved that, he love their family routine, and he loved spending time with his kids, but sometimes he missed it, a little bit. He missed the quiet atmosphere of first weeks of their relationship, when they had been still getting to know each other.

And somehow, Javi was thinking of something similar.

"I've been thinking." he said suddenly, the food almost completely gone from his plate "Maybe we could... I thought I'd like to visit Toronto for a bit? Gabby invites us every time, and I'd like to see their newest one. And... I thought, maybe during a winter break, or some other time, it depends on work-"

Yuzuru smiled softly, watching how Javi's face brightened up as he talked about visiting Canada, and his heart skipped a beat. It was always a complicated things for Javi, that searching for home, his heart divided in between Spain and Canada. Yuzuru knew that his husband was perfectly happy now, living in his homeland, surrounded by people he loved, but there were still moments when he missed that country he had spent most of his teenage years in, that he missed the city he had been living for so long in. Yuzuru understood that, he understood that so very well, so he smiled and reached to take Javi's hand, entwining their fingers.

"I'd love to go." he said gently "Keiji was kind of spamming me too and... well, I like Toronto. We have some nice memories from there."

"We do." Javi agreed quietly, smiling and squeezing Yuzuru's hand, his eyes twinkling.

It had taken some time- years, to be precise- but Yuzuru finally was able to look at the memories of Canada and Japan without that overwhelming feeling of guilt creeping into his mind. Now, he was able to look back and smile at how stupid he had used to be, and marvel at how amazing Javi was since the very beginning. It was his love and his patience that helped Yuzuru grow and become the person he was now.

"Thank you." Javi smiled when they finished eating, only a bit of wine left in their glasses "It was lovely."

Yuzuru smiled back and shrugged, nudging Javi's leg under the table.

"I'm glad." he said, letting his tone drop a bit and turn teasing "But you know it's not the end of the evening."

"Oh I hope." Javi chuckled, taking a sip of his wine, and the he sighed quietly, content "It's been ages since we had an empty house for so long."

"Like, three months." Yuzuru said and Javi raised his eyebrows at that.

"You counted?"

"Because I was planning what to do with you with the next occasion. In vivid detail." Yuzuru said and Javi's eyes darkened.

"I can't wait to find out."

They cleaned the table quickly, hands brushing against each other, and Yuzuru felt anticipation coiling in his belly. The moment they were done he grabbed Javi's hand and tugged him closer so they could kiss, slow and teasing. Javi hummed happily against Yuzuru’s lips, one hand coming to caress his cheek gently. It was perfect and loving, and Yuzuru could spend ages like that, but then they parted to catch the breath, and one look at Javi's face made Yuzuru's stomach clench with need.

He slowly reached to take Javi's glasses off, putting them down on the table and then taking Javi's face in his hands. They had been together for years, but looking at Javi still was making Yuzuru's heart skip a beat. Time was kind to Javi, and he looked almost exactly the same when they had met. There were just a few more lines around his eyes, and some silver strands in his hair, but if anyone would ask Yuzuru, Javi never looked better.

"What?" Javi asked, smiling, and Yuzuru shook his head before leaning in for a kiss.

"Just thinking about how lucky I am." Yuzuru mumbled, brushing his lips against Javi's "And also that you need to lose some clothes."

Javi laughed at that, the sound sweet and teasing at the same time, and he took a step back, his hand coming to catch Yuzuru's, his grip warm and familiar.

It took them some time to get to the bedroom, enjoying that they could actually start the fun before reaching the bed. It wasn't possible where kids were home, so now they were taking every opportunity to make out against the mirror they had in the corridor; and honestly, it was kind of freeing to get rid of their shirts and threw them to the floor carelessly.

Yuzuru giggled when at some point Javi picked him up, and Yuzuru wrapped his legs around him, making their way a bit difficult as he refused to stop kissing even for a moment.

“Jeez, you’re a challenge to my stamina.” Javi chuckled when he basically dropped Yuzuru on the bed and then crawled on top of him to kiss his jaw.

“Good you’re going to the gym sometimes.” Yuzuru said breathlessly, but further teasing was cut off by Javi’s lips on his, hot and urgent.

“You’re a pest.” Javi announced, and Yuzuru wanted to talk back, something light and teasing, but then Javi reached to palm him through his pants, and all the words died in Yuzuru’s throat.

Javi chuckled lowly and moved his lips to Yuzuru’s jaw, kissing a path to his ear and biting on his earlobe.

“We’re going to take it slow.” he whispered hotly “And I will make you scream so loud-"

Yuzuru moaned at the prospect, fingers tangling in Javi's hair to pull him closer so they could kiss again. Their sex life wasn't suffering, despite having so many responsibilities, but they tended to keep things low in volume. But now, when they were truly alone, Yuzuru knew they would be able to let go more than usual.

Yuzuru knew it was going to be good, like always with Javi, but his body was more starved than he had thought, because they still were only making out and he was already so hard wearing pants was a bit painful.

"Hmm- mh." he hummed against Javi's mouth, and Javi laughed shortly, drawing back a little only to dive in for a few short kisses; then he sat back, looking down at Yuzuru and reaching to caress his chest and stomach with gentle, teasing fingers.

"You look so good like this." he said, his voice low and husky "All needy and waiting for me."

Yuzuru absolutely loved when Javi was like that, sure and commanding, but with so much love and fondness visible in his eyes. Yuzuru knew that Javi would take good care of him, a proof of how much love they had for each other. It was so much, it was almost suffocating, to feel that much, and Yuzuru felt his chest growing a bit tight. He reached out, wanting to touch Javi's face, but there were a few inches missing; Javi smiled, and leaned forward a bit, taking Yuzuru's hand and pressing it to his cheek in a warm, intimate gesture, a quiet moment for them to share.

Javi pressed a kiss to the inside of Yuzuru's palm and then finally moved his hands down to unzip Yuzuru's pants and then slide them down, deliberately slow.

"Javiii." Yuzuru whined and Javi chuckled, setting in between his legs and pressing soft kisses to his thigh. Yuzuru's breathing hitched, his arousal heavy and hot.

"So impatient." Javi chuckled before nuzzling against Yuzuru's still clothed cock, grinning when Yuzuru moaned quietly, his back arching.

"Okay, okay."

Yuzuru whimpered quietly when his underwear was finally gone and Javi wrap his fingers around his cock loosely, stroking it a few times lazily before patting Yuzuru's hip gently.

"Turn around for me." he asked lowly and Yuzuru shuddered in anticipation, knowing where it was heading. He sighed deeply, resting his head on his folded arms and breathing out contentedly when he felt soft kisses pressed to the small of his back.

"You smell so good." Javi whispered, dropping one more kiss to the base oof Yuzuru's spine before moving lower, and Yuzuru's breathing hitched.

"Oh." he whimpered when he felt Javi's tongue probing at his entrance; it was some time, since they had done it for the last time, and Yuzuru once again marveled at how good it felt already.

Javi was taking his time, licking teasingly before slowly pushing the tip in, and Yuzuru moaned quietly, pressing his face to the pillow.

"Mhh, that's good." he muttered and Javi hummed quietly, continuing his ministrations more boldly, and Yuzuru gasped, one hand coming to grasp the sheet "Ohh-"

Soon Javi added one, and then two lubed fingers, and Yuzuru was reduced to a panting mess, gripping the pillows desperately and whining with every brush against his prostate, his body trembling, insides clenched with want. Javi was truly an expert in taking Yuzuru apart bit by bit, and now all Yuzuru wanted was to feel him inside.

"I'm good, Javi." Yuzuru whined but Javi didn't have it; he pulled back a bit, shifting to place kisses across Yuzuru's back, but his fingers still kept on moving in and out Yuzuru's body in a lazy, slow rhythm that was making Yuzuru's head spin..

"You're the worst." Yuzuru complained, making an effort to raise on his elbows and look over his shoulders "I cook you dinner and you treat me like th- ah!" he yelped when Javi hit his prostate dead on "Javi-!"

"Okay, okay." Javi chuckled, his breath warm and tickling against Yuzuru's skin. He withdrew his fingers, grabbing Yuzuru's waist instead and turning him around. Only then Yuzuru realized that Javi was still wearing pants, and gasped at that oversight.

"Oh my god, take it off." he said and Javi laughed shortly, his hands already working to get rid off the last pieces of clothing. Once he was naked, Yuzuru could resist, he reached out and took Javi's cock in his hand, stroking it slowly and smiling with satisfaction when Javi groaned quietly, hips snapping forward.

He looked so good like that, completely naked, eyes half- closed, lips parted, and honestly, Yuzuru would be totally okay to make him come like that, touching him, bringing him pleasure, watching his expression change. But then Javi took a deep, shaky breath, eyes snapping open, and he gently put his hand on Yuzuru's, stopping him.

"I want to feel you." he said quietly and Yuzuru shuddered at the husky tone of his voice.

They didn't have to talk, understanding each other without words as they moved around, Javi settling against the headboard and Yuzuru straddling him, slowly positioning himself with his hands on Javi's shoulders. They didn't bother with a condom, wanting to fully celebrate the closeness, and the intimacy, and Yuzuru's heart melted when he looked at Javi's fond expression.

"You're the best thing." he said and Javi blinked, before smiling gently and then leaning in for a chaste, sweet kiss.

"I love you." Javi whispered against his lips, and when they parted Yuzuru looked into his eyes, and suddenly he was overwhelmed by a memory of a small office on a police station in Toronto, and he remembered that man walking in. Javi had looked tired back then, but Yuzuru immediately noticed his eyes, dark and beautiful, too gentle for someone who was a cop.

And now that man was his husband, Yuzuru's rock, his future, his soulmate, and the love of his life.

"I can hear your sappy thoughts." Javi smiled, brushing Yuzuru's bangs from his forehead, and Yuzuru shrugged, smiling sheepishly.

"They're all true, by the way." he said and then shifted a bit, raising on his knees and locking his eyes with Javi's, not saying anything more.

It always felt so special, doing it slow, taking Javi in, their bodies joined in the most intimate of ways, and Yuzuru gasped loudly when he was fully settled, fingers digging in Javi's shoulders, breath hitching. Javi smiled at him sweetly, brushing his bangs away and then cupping his cheek, thumb rubbing gently. He didn't ask if Yuzuru was okay, because they knew each other perfectly now. So Javi kept on holding him, one arm wrapped around Yuzuru's waist, other hand still touching Yuzuru's cheek gently, eyes never looking away.

After a moment Yuzuru felt fully comfortable and exhaled softly, and smiled, nuzzling against Javi's palm.

"I'm good." he murmured, dropping a kiss to Javi's hand before shifting on his knees, setting slow, deliberate rhythm. Javi exhaled deeply, both his hands grasping Yuzuru's hips, but he didn't move, letting Yuzuru take the lead for now.

Yuzuru was grateful for that, because he wanted to do it slow, to fully enjoy every moment, every move. He exhaled softly and leaned forward, pressing his forehead to Javi's, chuckling when their noses brushed.

"This is so nice." he mumbled, kissing the corner of Javi's mouth before drawing away a little bit to look at Javi's face again "And you're very nice."

"Oh yes?" Javi teased, tilting his head a little, his grip on Yuzuru's hips tightening a little as he started moving his hips a little, pushing up shallowly.

Their moves were lazy and shallow, more teasing than anything, and Yuzuru loved it, the slow intimacy, how they let everything build, the air between them turning hotter and hotter, bodies covering with sweat. But then Javi smiled devilishly and reached down, wrapping his fingers around Yuzuru's shaft and stroking it slowly, and Yuzuru gasped, his hips stuttering as he felt hot sparks exploing in his stomach.

"Oh!" he yelped, and Javi grinned even wider letting go and sliding his hand up Yuzuru's chest before grabbing Yuzuru's chin and kissing him, harder than before, his tongue hot and commanding. Yuzuru mewled against his lips, the slow pace forgotten as his moves turned quicker, deeper.

"You feel so good." Javi said lowly, hand running up and down Yuzuru's spine "You can't wait, huh?"

"I need more." Yuzuru moaned and Javi hummed quetly, as if he was considering his options.

"You don't want slow anymore?" he asked teasingly, moving his hips pointedly and Yuzuru gasped loudly when he felt a brush against his prostate.

"I just need you." Yuzuru admitted helplessly and he felt how Javi gasped against his jaw, before moving to cover his neck with hot kisses.

"I've got you." he whispered, sucking on Yuzuru's pulse point before gently changing positions, putting Yuzuru on his back and making soothing noises when he slipped out of his body, making Yuzuru whine.

"Shhh." he cooed before pushing in easily, making Yuzuru groan quietly when he instantly set a strong pace, each stroke finding Yuzuru's prostate perfectly.

Yuzuru let himself get lost in that, in Javi, in the strong heat of his body and in the look in his dark eyes, as they never looked away from each other. They didn't speak, the room filled with the sound of their bodies working together, with their ragged breathing, and loud, raw groans and whimpers escaping their lips unashamedly.

"Oh." Javi groaned, shuddering, and Yuzuru's body was aching with how close he was, but he could also feel that Javi was wound up too, his muscles trembling under Yuzuru's palms.

"How do you want it?" Javi asked roughly, pressing his lips to Yuzuru's throat.

Yuzuru gasped, and wrapped his legs around Javi's waist, both of them moaning when the angle changed a bit.

"I want to feel-" he said, words coming out whiny and choked out "- I need to feel you inside me."

Javi let out a desperate sound and sat back on his knees, grabbing Yuzuru's legs and moving fast and hard, his eyes half- closed and face slack with pleasure.

"Fuck." he panted, his hips stuttering, and Yuzuru felt so dizzy he almost couldn't breathe, he could only move, trying to meet Javi's harsh thrusts, each one of them perfect and bringing him closer and closer.

"Come on." Yuzuru whined and he reached for Javi's hand, covering it with his "Come- ah!" he screamed when Javi's hips stutterd, fast and deep and hard.

Yuzuru felt his husband's come filling him, and he let out a high- pitched cry as his own orgasm hit him, his body trembling violently as his body was flooded with waves of pure, overwhelming pleasure.

He was pretty sure he blacked out for a moment, because when he opened his eyes he found himself lying on his side, with Javi only inches away, his beautiful face a picture of love and affection.

"Hey there." Javi whispered, warm and hoarse, and he leaned closer and kissed Yuzuru's nose "All good in here?"

Yuzuru looked at him silently, everything inside him too full to say anything. So he just reached out and pressed his palm to Javi's chest, feeling his strong heartbeat, his fingertips just brushing over the faint scar still visible on Javi's tanned skin.

Javi smiled, and covered Yuzuru's palm with his, his touch strong and warm and familiar.

"I love you too." he whispered and Yuzuru smiled before leaning into a kiss that was carrying everything he wanted to say.

**Author's Note:**

> Well *awkward shrug* I hope you enjoyed, don't hesitate to tell me what you think, and thank you so much for reading!


End file.
